the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
April Fools War
April Fools War is the first episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) season 3 and the twenty-sixth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe). Plot Wanting to finally beat Luan in the upcoming April Fools Day, the loud family teams up with Walter to come up with the ultimate April Fools Prank. Summary The episode begins one week before April Fool's Day, where the family, Minus Luan are having a secret meeting in Lisa's shelter as they tried to figure out a way to finally beat Luan. After many failed ideas, Walter ( who somehow was able to break into the shelter) informed them that he has studied Luan and can help them beat her once and for all. Unknown to the group, Luan had a secret bug planted in the shelter as she's overhearing the plan to finally beat her. We cut to the night before April Fools, as the family is preparing to go all out as they know what to do. Later that night as the family are all sleeping Luan sneak out of her bed and began to making herprank traps all around the house. The next morning Luan woke up and discovered that someone had filled her bunny slippers with whipped cream and realize someone has pranked her first, but you didn't care as she thinks this prank is weak then her pranks. First she looked out her bedroom to see Lori going into the bathroom, as Luan revealed she rigged the bathroom with a collage of non-toxic water paint balloons, but after a few minutes Lori came out unharmed, and Luan ran into the bathroom and she activated trap, getting hit by the water paint balloons. Later after cleaning herself up, Luan came downstairs to see Lincoln, Lana and Lucy about to sit on the couch, with Luan turning the couch into a ejector seat, which will cause them to hit the ceiling on to the sticky paper on the ceiling. However upon sitting on the couch, nothing happened. Later when Lincoln and the others left the couch. Luann begin to jump on the couch to see if the ejection seat is broken but after a few jumps the ejector seat and her to the ceiling and she found herself stuck on the ceiling. Later after out of the sticky ceiling, She sees Luna and Lynn about to eat some tacos their dad made for lunch, not knowing that she put a large amount of hot sauce into the tacos, but after a few bites Luna and Lynn reaction are normal. Frustrated Luann took one of the tacos and took a big bite, resulting in her mouth being on fire and rushing to the kitchen to drink a large gallon of milk. With April's Fool's Day almost over and none of siblings being pranked, Luan decide to use ultimate prank; The Prank Bomb. As she got her family into the living room, she acted out the door from the house and activated the bomb, creating a massive barrage of pranks, in which afterwards Luann walked inside to see her family on the ground as she left that she finally got them. She been trying to wake them up and realize that she have accidentally killed her family. After falling down to the needs and crying that she didn't want to kill them, a loud buzz is heard and she woke up in Lisa's and Lily room with a helmet on her head and sees that it was April 2nd midnight. As she got up the family and Walter appeared and said "April Fools". Luan didn't understand what happened as Walter revealed that this was his whole idea. He revealed that he knew Luan would eavesdrop on her siblings meeting about April Fool's Day, a couple months ago he had Lisa create a virtual simulation so when Luan wakes up she'll thinks she's in the real world. Knowing that everything that happened was in her mind. As Luann congratulate Walter once again for defeating her she vowed that next time that she won't rest until her pranks will become more chaotic. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes